Natterings, Names and Normals
by Teekoness
Summary: Kon meets a cute girl. Kon has no idea what to say to cute girl. Poor Kon. Oneshot, BatgirlSuperboy


Title: Natterings, Names and Normals

Rating: PG

Pairing: Batgirl/Superboy

Timeline: Post-Superboy #85

Disclaimer: I wish I owned DC, thus indicating that I do not in fact own it.

Summary: Kon meets a cute girl. Kon has no idea what to say to cute girl. Poor Kon.

Author Notes:  
This short fic is dedicated to nohemo who wanted a Batgirl/Superboy fic. I guess this isn't full blown romance, but I hope it pleases.

* * *

I'm standing here in Gotham with Batgirl, possibly one of the hottest chicks I've ever seen and she wants to talk to me.

"Little one?"

"No."

"Lil'buddy?"

"No."

"Bat Jr.?"

"No."

To say the least, we're getting off to a bad start.

"Come on, if we're going to hang, I've got to have to call you something."

"Batgirl."

"Hey, that one doesn't count. Corny nicknames are a Bat-Superboy tradition. Just asked Robin."

It's hard to tell what she's thinking through that mask of hers. It makes her look like on of those hardcore ninjas from kung fu movies. Except for the ears and the cape of course. She's dressed in sleek black that clings tightly to her body from head to toe, showing a pretty clear image of all her… Uhm, assets.

Rob told me she's like got this ability that makes her practically a mind reader. She watches you sneeze and she knows your every thought or something, so that's means she probably knows what I'm thinking about her…

So when I mean assets, I mean _all _of them like muscles and stuff, not just the obvious ones.

Really.

"Rain," she says looking intently at me.

"What? You want to be called Rain? I mean that's nice, but it wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Nice one, Superbutthead. Real nice and confident.

"No. _Rain_," she says and then I then I feel it. Rain hitting my head and shoulders. It's just starting, only a drop or two, but I'm still wondering how I missed it in the first place.

"Oh."

She's already in motion, diving off the edge of the roof. She drops about one story, head first, then grabs the bottom railing of a fire escape. Her body swings downward, and goes back and forth for a couple seconds, then lets go, and lands gently on a window's tiny ledge.

I don't have balancing problems, being able to fly and all, but still, I can tell how hard standing on that thing is. The ledge is smaller than the width of her feet and she looks completely comfortable on it. She beckons to me then opens the window and goes inside.

Occasionally when Cissie or Robin do physical stunts, I've had to resist the urge to play 'spotter' in the middle of battle.

I don't feel that way when I watch Batgirl do that. She is the definition of movement, smoothness and speed all wrapped up in one. All the kung fu ninja guys in the world haven't got anything on her. She makes is look easy.

I fly after her and enter what seems to be an abandoned office building.

"Does anyone use this building?" I ask, hovering cross-legged near her.

"No." Not surprising, the floor here isn't flat. It's angle has caused a large pool of water to accumulate in one corner, right near where me and Batgirl are.

There's an awkward silence. Normally, I can do the sweet-talking thing, but that normally requires the girl to sweet-talk back. Plus I know next to nothing about her.

"Uh, you can call me Kon or Superboy or Conner." I'm grasping at straws here.

"Conner?" she says, sounding confused.

Conner Kent. The new name. "It's new. I guess it's so I'll fit in and stuff."

"For _normal_ fun," she says that second word with a hesitation like she's testing it out and not sure if she likes it.

"Yeah, Supes gave it to me a couple days ago." I'm still weirded out by it, though. It seems like everyone I know who I've told it to is now calling me Conner. It doesn't seem to matter that only Conner's only existed on for a couple weeks. "Now, he's talking about me moving in with the Kents and going to Smallville High and joining clubs and stuff.

"It's kinda weirding me out. I mean the Kents are cool, but the other stuff… He likes it but it's…"

"What he thinks you should want," she finishes. She's looking at me and I swear she's got to be psychic or something. "I… know this too."

"Batman?" I ask.

"My father."

"Family can suck."

What? It's true. Look at Greta's brother or Cissie's mom. Family can really, really, really suck. Look at Westfield, the nutcase the Cadmus guys think is my 'dad.' (I'm hoping they're wrong. After all, it can't get any worse, right?)

"Superman's got some weird obsession with this stuff," I say. "Project Normalize Conner or something like that.

"So far, I just like fighting bad guys for truth, justice and the American fast food joints."

"Me too except…" she says and removes her mask. I saw her without it once, but that's when Dr. Sin took it off when she was unconscious. For the first time, I see a completely unguarded expression from her.

She's wrinkling her nose. "…no fast food." she finishes.

There's a silence again, but this time it's not so awkward. I swear those dark brown eyes of hers are glittering and I think the smile that's working itself onto my face is more goofy than Casanova.

"No fast food. I guess I'll live… So what does sounds good to you?"

"Fight bad guys," she says Gotham which is currently peering in from a window.

"It's still raining and I don't have any Superboy raincoat. I'll get wet."

Her eyes definitely are glittering now. Without warning, she sweep kicks the pool in the floor, sending a wave of water flying through the air and hitting me in the face and chest and before I react, she does it four more times, until I'm drenched from head to toe.

"Hey! What was that for!" I yelp.

"So you can't get wetter," she answers simply, pulling her mask back on.

I stand their for a couple seconds as water drips off my nose.

"Come little one," she says, and I swear that I see the flash of a smile.

Like a panther, she smoothly jumps, head first, through the window into the streets of Gotham city.

And I'm already following.


End file.
